38 Blossoms
by iamRAWRkaythanks
Summary: SakuraxOroichmaru? SakuraxPein? SakuraxKyuubi? That's right, 38 oneshots of pure...erm, BLISS. Includes a lil' Yuri, or GirlxGirl. COMPLETE.
1. It's the Body's Fault

**Hey everyone...MaybelleDragon here again, and, yup, I know I should be finishing _Weak _and/or _All Girl's Squad Book One: Four Dangerous Warriors_ but HEY! I just finished THREE stories in ONE DAY! So I'm celebrating, by giving all of YOU another story (happy holidays!!!!) while _I _suffer under the amount of work I have to do!**

**My back's killing me too! -starts crying-**

**Sakura: ...**

**Er! Yeah! Sorry! Well, every single damn drabble in _38 Blossoms_ (all thrity-six of them; yes I'm going to write that many!!! It's not just called that!) features Sakura. And, WARNING here, some of them feature Yuri, or GirlxGirl. **

**I thought of this one while I was sleeping. Literally. No joke. I dreamt about it...er, anyway, story information!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto, if I did he would be flying in the sky right now to come visit me... -sigh-**

**Drabble/Oneshot Title: It's the Body's Fault**

**Pairing: SakuraOrocihmaru (weird yeah I know)**

**Word Count: 149, nothing more, nothing less**

**_

* * *

_**

_**38 Blossoms**_

**SakuraOroichmaru**

**1: It's the Body's Fault**

He pictured her body longingly. Her shoulder length pink hair, her bright, sparkling, emerald green eyes, smooth milky skin...He grinned nastily as he thought a bout running his hands over the porcelain that was her skin...

Past memories rushed through his head and he continued grinning as he remembered how she protected him time and time again.

That STRENGTH. He never got it from Tsunade, but he COULD get it from her apprentice...he could shatter an entire village in approximately five minutes...he nearly drooled.

And her healing skills...able to re-heal herself almost instantly. She was MUCH stronger then Tsunade.

He leaned back. His grin turned into a smirk...

She WAS, technically, all his. Ah, if only she knew how much he wanted to ravish her...

His eyes widened and he shook his head. Why'd he'd start thinking about THAT?

Perhaps Sasuke's body was affecting him more then he thought...

* * *

**Okay DONE! Yesum!**

**Sakura: ...I'm gonna go throw up... -runs off-**

**Yeah that was a little wrong...well, anyway, hope you all ENJOYED it. You SO KNOW that was funny. Especially SakuraSasuke fans...I mean, if Oroichmaru got Sasuke's body, I think it would be affected by Sasuke's feelings...he is taking his body after all...**

**I'm going to shut up, before i get myself even more confused. Anyway, please review, I'd appreciate it! Nee!**

**And, by the way, I'm already thinking of Hinata, Tenten, Temari, and Ino versions of _Blossoms in Love_. Er, yeah, that's why it's called Blossoms in love, maybe?**

**Lolz. Peace.**

**-MaybelleDragon**


	2. Frozen by Eyes

**Hey everyone, back again with _38 Blossoms,_ which might have to be called _39 Blossoms_. Idk, I have bad counting skills...**

**Sakura: You scare me.**

**Er, thanks. That makes me feel REALLY happy.**

**Sakura: Sorry.**

**So, here we go...me, on the computer, another night...damn, it's already dark...**

**AGH! I FEEL SO BAD!**

**I'm getting sick, which means soon I won't be able to get out of bed.**

**-sob'**

**Er, anyway. Story Information:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, dammit! I want ramen...GRR!**

**Title: Frozen by Eyes**

**Pairing: SakuraPein (well, sort of...nnngh)**

**Word Count: 133. Wow, less then last time!**

**ENJOY!_

* * *

_ **

_38 Blossoms_

**SakuraPein**

**2: Frozen by Eyes**

He had her pinned. She couldn't move, even if she super-strength punched her own leg.

It was those damn EYES of his.

Her whole body was frozen as the shinobi stared at her. Her heart was beating radically.

The LEADER of the AKATSUKI was staring at her. And she was staring right back at him.

She silently commanded her hand to move.

It didn't even TWITCH.

She realized, with a fast beating heart, that he could kill her here and now.

_NO!!!!!!_ She thought. Inner Sakura was nowhere to be heard.

He started fading back into the shadows, never breaking eye contact. Only when he was truly gone did her body move. She collapsed on her knees.

She held her shaking hands before her face.

Just what DID those eyes of his do?

* * *

**Okay, another over... Whew. -wipes sweat off forehead-**

**Sakura: ...**

**What?**

**Sakura: Nevermind.**

**OoooooKAY.**

**Please review.**

**And by that I mean clicking that little button down there.**

**Yes.**

**Yes.**

**I have no idea what to say now...**

**Okay, so, after about the eleventh one, it's gonna go slower...**

**Because I haven't done those yet.**

**But I'm not giving up.**

**NO WAY!**

**Thanks, tell me whatcha think.**

**Sakura: Got a flame? PM her. She's very sensitive about flames...**

**-sobbing at the thought-**

**Sakura: That's disturbing.**


	3. Fake as Fake could be

**Hey everyone. Well...there's no fooling y'all now...**

**I really am stupid.**

**I can't BELIEVE I forgot to do that.**

**What the hell was going through my brain?**

**That's right, I noticed TWO mistakes in my author notes.**

**One, on the first one, I wrote thirty-six, what I MEANT to write was thirty-eight.**

**Yeah, and then on the bottom of it I said _Blossoms in Love_ BECAUSE that's what it used to be called.**

**I am _so_ stupid.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Really. Check the creator; IT DOESN'T READ MY NAME, DAMMIT! And I wouldn't be writing FANFICTION if I OWNED Naruto...yeah, little things called facts????**

**Title: Fake as Fake could be**

**Pairing: SakuraSai**

**Word Count: 107, damn, STUPID WRITER'S BLOCK!**

**ENJOY!**

_**

* * *

**__**38 Blossoms**_

**SakuraSai**

**3: Fake as Fake could be**

She SHOULDN'T be feeling what she was feeling. She shouldn't even be THINKING what she was thinking!

She moved slightly on the bridge, uncomfortable. He didn't feel. He was fake.

So why was she falling for him? And so fast?

She always fell for the wrong ones to fall for.

She closed her eyes. She could just heard his voice, right next to her...

"Sakura? Sakura!"

Her eyes snapped open to see Kakashi, Naruto, and Sai all in front of her.

"What's that called? When she does that?" Sai asked Naruto.

OH, why'd she have to fall for the one who didn't even know what emotions were?

* * *

**Okay...there we go...I tried...Whatcha think?**

**Oh, yeah, Sakura's not here because she's currently, er...somewhere else, helping another author (most likely) Anyway she didn't show up this morning...pfft.**

**I think I messed up Sai.**

**Dammit.**

**I suck at writing his personality.**

**Anyway, REVIEW please.**

**Why'd I do it in caps?**

**No idea. I felt like it...**

**Stupid ADD...**

**I HATE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Human Puppet

**Yo, everybody. I'm back.**

**I've haven't updated this for about a weak or two because I was writing _An Idiot's Heart_ and writing another oneshot I plan to post called _I Miss Danna_ which can obviously be assumed that it's a SasoDei pairing.**

**...Which it is.**

**Anyway, speaking of Sasori...**

**Disclaimer: Have I ever told you otherwise? I don't own it, dammit!**

**Title: Human Puppet**

**Pairing: SakuraSasori**

**Word Count: An even 100_

* * *

_**

_38 Blossoms_

**SakuraSasori**

**4: Human Puppet**

She was his puppet.

Of course, she didn't know that.

Not yet.

But he did.

He controlled her life. He MADE her get stronger.

She was a living, breathing, human puppet.

He hadn't tried this jutsu before her.

It seemed to work well.

He just didn't want to find out what would happen if his human puppet broke free of his strings.

He was madly in love with his pink-haired, green-eyed puppet.

He didn't know, however, that her heart was controlled by her own mind-

And that she was as madly in loved with him as he was with her.

* * *

**I feel disappointed in myself.**

**I could've written so much more of that... -sigh-**

**Okay, just a little update-clearing: I've been writing _All Girl's Squad Book One: Four Dangerous Warriors _(which I should just really call _Four Dangerous Warriors_ when I'm talking about it) and I am posting chapter eight today. I swear by my love of writing.**

**SO, any, if you read it, please review it! **

**If not, I may just have to stop before thirty-eight...**


	5. Letting Go

**Hey everyone another chappie today! Yays.**

**I'm feeling stress from Christmas...**

**No christmas fic...**

**I mentioned that in _Four Dangerous Warriors_...but I'm thinking I'm gonna post _I Miss Danna._**

**Yup, gonna post it.**

**Speaking of posting...**

**Disclaimer: DAMMIT, PEOPLE, ME OWN NOTHING!**

**Title: Letting Go**

**Pairing: SakuraSasuke**

**Word Count: 126, baby, finally goin' back up!_

* * *

_**

_38 Blossoms_

**SakuraSasuke**

**5: Letting Go**

"It's been a while...Sasuke," She pushed back a strand of her pink hair, just calmly looking at him. Naruto twitched beside her.

He said nothing at first. Then he opened his mouth-

"Hnn."

Naruto fell on the ground, expecting a different answer. Sakura just sighed.

He'd...he'd actually grown more handsome. Silently, Sakura mentally slapped herself. She was over him. Really, she was.

...Right?

Naruto was on his feet, shouting at Sasuke. Sakura punched him in the head.

"C'mon, Naruto," Sakura started to turn away. "We've got things to do."

"But Sakura! We've got orders too-"

"LET'S GO!" She snapped, turning away.

And, with invisible wings on her shoulders, Sakura let go of the remaining bonds of her infatuation and started to soar.

She was finally free.

* * *

**Grr...That was short...**

**I've written some new ones! YAYS! Hopefully I'll type them up soon, so I can start doing more posting. Then I'll write new ones, type 'em up, post...**

**Same ol' same ol' 'till I get 'em all done.**

**Yays.**

**Anyways, please leave your kind comments.**

**I'm getting annoyed that almost no one has reviewed.**

**Me no happy.**


	6. Beautiful Chained Angel

**Hey everyone, sorry this is SO late...**

**I've been busy with _All Girl's Squad_, so I'm finally relieved to post Blossom #6 up! Lolz, yeahs.**

**This is going to be constantly ON HOLD, because, whenever I feel like updating it, or typing up more, I shall. **

**Just to letcha all know.**

**Yups.**

**SO, here we go...**

**Disclaimer: I thought I told you. I DON'T OWN HIM. Hello, struggling teenage author here, does it LOOK LIKE I own Naruto?**

**Title: Beautiful Chained Angel**

**Pairing: SakuraShikamaru**

**Word Count: 136, yeah!_

* * *

_**

_38 Blossoms_

**SakuraShikamaru**

**6: Beautiful Chained Angel**

As she let go of the remaining chains keeping her grounded, she shed her former sefl and out stepped a beautiful angel.

He noticed. Most people thought he didn't, but he did, and he watched her.

Being the lazy genius he was, he waited for her to step through the aftermath of letting go.

He didn't make a move, not for nine long long months.

Then, she noticed him, he made his notice of her clear, and sparks flew.

Everyone thought it wouldn't last. The pink haired beauty and the lazy genius ANBU captain? Not really a match made in heaven. But in the heaven where she came from, it was.

After all, she was the one who decided to let go of her former bonds.

It was all up to the angel.

It always was.

* * *

**I realize this is really short, most of them ARE going to be short...gomen...**

**I think, after this and _ALL GIRL'S SQUAD_ updates, I'm going to go browse a few more stories. **

**I know it seems weird, but I rather like COMPLETED STORIES...I don't like to read unfinished ones-don't ask me why-but I do read them. Weird, I know.**

**SO, please review, and tell me whatcha thought of this one.**

**I know that there wasn't any REAL apparant ShikamaruxSakura in this, just bare with me please, I'm trying to get the courage to write more... -sweatdrops-**

**OH! I forgot: I'm planning to make a few more oneshots, ya know, to apologize for not making X-Mas fics and not updating this in a LOOOOOOOOOOOONG, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, -breath- long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long time. -deep breath- Lolz.**

**The pairings for the oneshots I'm THINKING about are:**

**NaruHina (for all ya fellow NaruHina fans! Ain't it so cute?)**

**ShikaSaku**

**GaaSaku**

**NejiSaku**

**SO let me know whatcha think I should do!**

**PEACE!**

**-MaybelleDragon**


	7. Rightful Place

**Hey everyone MaybelleDragon here...**

**Bringing you the seventh blossom...**

**Wow, can't believe I'm on #7 already!**

**I tried.**

**I tried really hard.**

**Really, I did.**

**Oh, if you took some of the sentences out and replacd them with others, it could be seen as either NejiSakura or SasukeSakura but its not...**

**Speaking of which...**

**Disclaimer: I own, um, let's see...oh! Right! NADA!**

**Title: Rightful Place**

**Pairing: SakuraShino**

**Word Count: 68! Wow, less then a hundred... -starts pacing nervously-_

* * *

_**

_38 Blossoms_

**SakuraShino**

**7: Rightful Place**

He was quiet.

She was loud.

He was hard to ruffle.

She, not so much.

He had the super trackability.

She had the super-strength.

He had the grace.

She had the honesty.

He had the clan bonds.

She had the civilian family freedom.

Together, they completed each other.

Now, if only she could step free of expectations and take her place with him.

Always smiling.

Laughing.

Powerful.

His.

* * *

**There ya go. Sixty-eight words of pure confusion...**

**Looking it over, I really don't like it...**

**Mmph...I think I'll post #8 after this...**

**Just 'cause me no likey.**

**Anyway, please leave your wonderful comments.**

**Note: Flame me? Send a message. Me no likey public flames.**

**Laters!**

**MaybelleDragon**


	8. Some Day, Soon

**Yo.**

**So, finally another blossom is going up.**

**People, you don't know HOW MUCH my creative juices have been lulled.**

**Must...write...more...oneshots...!**

**Heh heh heh.**

**So, on with the story-thingy whatchamicallit...**

**Disclaimer: I own...OH! The laptop I made to create this story! NOT the characters!**

**Title: Some Day, Soon**

**Pairing: SakuraShizune**

**Word Count: 98 mahn WHAT IS WITH THE SLOW CREATIVE JUICES?**

**WARNING: Contains some slight Yuri, or GirlxGirl. Ples don't kill me.**_**

* * *

**_

_**38 Blossoms**_.

**SakuraShizune**

**8: Some Day, Soon**

Soon. It would be soon.

Soon she would hate to be more careful not to request as many lessons from her.

Soon she would be figured out.

Soon she wouldn't get those smiles.

Soon she would have to constantly avert her gaze.

Soon she would have to forget about her.

Until then, she would spend as much precious time as possible with her black-haired medic angel.

She sighed, stretched, and got up.

She had a lesson with that particular black-haired medic.

She didn't want to be late.

No, Sakura wouldn't be late for Shizune.

That would never happen.

* * *

**Yo, people.**

**SOmeone told me to write GaaSaku...which is what I'm doing...**

**Who told me? Urgh...can't remember...er, let's see..**

**OH! It was...**

**...Princesssayuri1**

**SO THANK YOU!**

**pLeAsE rEvIeW**

**Lolz. **

**Meh. -clears throat- Anyway, I hope none of you were 'disgusted' by this one.**

**LATERz!**

**MaybelleDragon**


	9. One Day, One Mind

**Hey everyone, MaybelleDragon here-ONCE AGAIN-brining you another blossom today.**

**Jeez, I love all my readers, don't I?**

**Or else I'd be making you all wait FOREVER for the next blossom.**

**But no, here I am, once again, giving y'all another blossom, courtesy of my itch to be an active updater.**

**Jesus.**

**Speaking of updating...**

**Disclaimer: I own a total of...a laptop, my OCs, my ideas, and my clothes. Notice how Naruto wasn't in that list? Yup.**

**Title: One Day, One Mind**

**Pairing: SakuraTayuya**

**Word Count: idk, let's find out! Um...169! OOOH, I think let's a record for a blossom I've written! YESUM!**

**WARNING: Contains some Yuri, or GirlxGirl._

* * *

_ **

_38 Blossoms_

**SakuraTayuya**

**9: One Day, One Mind**

She closed her eyes, listening to the sound of the flute playing around her.

She shouldn't be here. She really shouldn't. But she was.

She watched the river flow in front of her. She was thinking about the light-red-headed flute player from Sound.

She shouldn't be staying here. Sound was Leaf's enemy. But she was. The flute player interested her.

The pink-haried woman laid against a tree. Through her half-open eyes, she watched the water run.

"Shouldn't you be in Leaf?" The flute player set down her instrument and looked toward the pink-haired female.

"Shouldn't you be in Sound?"

No more words were exchanged, but the redhead scooted over to the pink-haired one. Their eyes met, and, soon after, their lips followed the example.

Just for that day, Sound and Leaf didn't exist, and the two females were the only ones in the world as they connected to each other, and became one.

For that day, Tayuya the flutist and Sakura the medic were one.

Just that one day.

* * *

**Oi.**

**I'm writing a GaaSaku threeshot (at least I hope it turns out to be that) so whatcha all think I should do next?**

**NaruHina**

**SasoDei (new to the list!!!)**

**ShikaSaku**

**NejiSaku**

**Ples leave your comments on this and the Blossom above.**

**PlEaSe ReViEw**

**LATERz!**

**MaybelleDragon**


	10. Next Time

**Yo people. I'm back w/ #10.**

**Wooooo!**

**Lolz.**

**I'm feeling really drained and sleeping at the moment...damn I hope I'm not getting sick...**

**GRRRR!**

**Disclaimer: Me? Own Naruto? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN!**

**Title: Next Time**

**Pairing: SakuraTemari**

**Word Count: 125**

**_

* * *

_**

_38 Blossoms_

**SakuraTemari**

**10: Next Time**

The sandy-haired female watched the Hokage's pink-haired apprentice discreetly, and vice versa.

Every time their eyes met, sparks flew. They couldn't go up to each other, not now, so they waited for the perfect time.

When her pink-haired target slipped away, the blond followed her.

"I missed you."

"Same."

"Can't be helped," The blond sadly smiled.

The pink-haired female slid her eyes down. "I wish..."

"Shh. It's okay," The blond knew what she wanted to say. She leaned toward her and blushed her lips against her partners.

"See ya soon," The pink-haired female smiled, and slid back into the crowd.

All she could do was wait for the next time sh could see her pink-haired lover.

Sighing, the blond slid away to find her brothers.

* * *

**Okay. There ya go.**

**I figure if Sakura and Temari had a realtionship, it would be on-the-down-low.**

**I dunno. Just what I thought.**

**Leave your sweet, sweet comments eh?**

**LATERz!**

**-MaybelleDragon**


	11. Training

**Here we go. Back again with another blossom today.**

**Happy New Years' everyone, I'm hoping to write a New Years' oneshot tonight or early tomorrow or late tomorrow to post tomorrow or early the day after.**

**I'm fastly working on that GaaSaku threeshot I promised, I hope it shall be up soon. **

**...Which it probably won't.**

**Whatever.**

**Disclaimer: No. I own nothing, of which includes Naruto.**

**Title: Training**

**Pairing: SakuraTenten**

**Word Count: 126**

**Warning: Implied Yuri, or GirlxGirl **

_

* * *

_

_38 Blossoms_

**SakuraTenten**

**11: Training**

The first time their teams trained together, they became fast friends.

The second time their teams trained together the weapon mistress knew there was something different about their relationship.

The third time, she knew she liked the pink haired medic. As MORE then a friend.

The fourth time, the pink-haired female knew it too.

So they stayed behind, on the pretense of getting more training,and learned more about each other.

It took four more sessions to tell their teams.

Naruto passed out. Lee started crying about how unyouthful yet youthful their love was. Gai comforted Lee. Kakashi smirked behind his mask.

Neji and Sasuke simply said, "Hnn."

Tenten and Sakura joined hands, sweatdropped, and walked away, leaving their disjointed teams behind.

If just for that moment.

* * *

**Yay! DONE!**

**-dances-**

**Happy New Year's Day everyone! Have a good New Year's?**

**I DID! YEAH CARDS AND OLD BRITISH MYSTERIES!**

**Lolz, yes, that is what I did on New Year's Eve.**

**A pity, really.**

**Er. Anyway. -cough cough- I still wanna know:**

**ShikaSaku**

**NaruHina**

**SasoDei**

**NejiSaku**

**LATERz!**

**MaybelleDragon**


	12. An Affair

**Yo.**

**Hey everyone, here's another blossom for you guys today, I hope y'all enjoy it.**

**Yes...yes...yes.. -pets cat lovingly while laughing evilly-**

**You all...WILL DIE!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bu then again so shall I some day...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plan to take over the world...MWAHAHAHA! -cough- Sorry. Inner MaybelleDragon loves to get out...I'm surprised she didn't do so b4... -sweatdrops-**

**Title: An Affair**

**Pairing: SakuraDeidara**

**Word Count: 131_

* * *

_**

_38 Blossoms_

**SakuraDeidara**

**12: An Affair**

It was always BAM, BOOM! for them. Always.

She used her fists. If he wasn't fast enough when he said something wrong, she'd channel chakra into her fists and pound him into the wall.

HE, on the other hand, used his clay. He loved watching his creations explode, clapping in glee as things blew apart. She would just stand there, exasperated, waiting for him to be done so she could go back.

They both liked to destroy…so it was only NATURAL that it was only an affair.

Destroy. Her with her fists, he with his clay.

A dancing explosion of pink hair, emerald green eyes, blond hair, and vibrant blue eyes.

Build.

Destruct.

Rebuild.

Redestruct.

Whenever they met, their relationship mimicked their skills.

Heal.

Explode.

It was only an affair, right?

* * *

**That was pretty long for one of my blossoms...**

**Can't believe it was that long...**

**Originally it was called 'Destruction and Birth' but then I added on to it, so it became longer and took the title of 'An Affair'.**

**Nee.**

**PleASe rEVieW**

**LATERz!**

**MaybelleDragon**


	13. The Ruining Master

**This was the ORIGINAL GaaSaku blossom I wrote for _38 Blossoms_...but I am writing another one to go as a separate story.**

**I didn't do so well with this blossom, but tell me whatcha think.**

**Hai?**

**Hai.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am a broke, in-school teenage author. Yep. No wishing I owned Naruto, because it'll never come true.**

**Title: The Ruining Master**

**Pairing: SakuraGaara**

**Word Count: 143**

**

* * *

**

_**38 Blossoms**_

**SakuraGaara**

**13: The Ruining Master**

She always watched him ruin things.

First, there was Lee's chance to go to the third round of the chuunin exams.

Then, there was Naruto, Sasuke, Temari, Shino, and Neji's chance of becoming chuunin (she didn't include Shikamaru because, well, he GOT to become a chuunin ANYWAY).

She watched him stomp Sasuke into the ground.

She watched him and Naruto battle it out.

Now, she was not watching him ruin but she was watching him be ruined.

So, because he was human (no matter what he thought of himself) she ground Sasori and saved the ruining master.

The one tailed demon, the circles around his eyes, his ever faithful sand…

He was human. Humans made mistakes.

No matter his countless mistakes, she would save him time and time again.

He was the master of ruining.

But she gave him the chance to rebuild.

* * *

**Awww so sweet.**

**Er...in my mind...because I know what happens next...I'LL ONLY TELL YOU IF YOU REVIEW AND ASK!**

**MWAHAHA!**

**Inner MaybelleDragon: ...STOP BLAMING ME FOR THINGS I DON'T DO! ARGH! DAMMIT!**

**SHUT UP STUPID INNER!**

**Inner MaybelleDragon: NEVER!**

**YES!**

**Inner MaybelleDragon: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Er, anyway, while I shut my inner up -stuffs inner in a box- please review. **

**NO flAmEs PlEaSe**

**LATERz!**

**MaybelleDragon**


	14. Blushing

**Yo, people.**

**I believe I was asked for this one, by a fellow author named encyser. SO, um, thank you for remindingme to do NarutoSakura. Yep.**

**I was actually gonna have this one later (number 21 to be exact) but it kinda fits here...because number fifteen (which I will put up SOON!) could ALMOST be a sequel. You could see it that way. But its not NarutoSakura.**

**So, anyway...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the orange-clad ninja that is the partner of Sakura-chan in this blossom. I speak nothing but the truth concerning that matter, NOW GO AWAY BEFORE I MAKE YOU! Er, sorry again. -stuffs Inner in a box- AND STAY THERE STUPID INNER!**

**Title: Blushing**

**Pairing: SakuraNaruto**

**Word Count: A lot more then the other, that's for sure! Um...HOLY CRAP! 242! YAY!**__

**

* * *

**

_**38 Blossoms**_

**SakuraNaruto**

**14: Blushing**

"NARUTO! YOU SIMPLE-MINDED BAKA! GET BACK HERE!" The pink-haired female screamed at her teammate.

"Sakura-chan, DON'T KILL ME!" the blond whined as his teammate stalked toward him.

"WHY SHOULDN'T I?"

"Erm…I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Naruto cried.

Sakura stared down at Naruto. "Naruto…you're…CRYING?"

Then Naruto grinned up at her. "HAHA, GOTCHA, SAKURA-CHAN!"

"NARUTO! YOU BAKA!"

"I don't mind being called a baka by YOU, Sakura-chan," Naruto winked. Sakura suddenly blushed.

"Nani? SAKURA-CHAN? YOU'RE BLUSHING!" Naruto shouted. "HA I WIN TEME! I GOT HER TO BLUSH!"

"Hnn. Whatever," Their fellow teammate muttered.

"WHAAAAAT?" Sakura screamed, suddenly realizing it was a bet made by the two boys; Sasuke saying Naruto COULDN'T get Sakura to blush, Naruto saying he COULD.

BAM!

"Ow! SAKURA-CHAN!"

"DON'T MESS WITH MY FEELINGS, BAKA!" She screamed.

"Your…feelings?" Naruto stared up at her wide-eyed.

Sakura went a million time red. "I mean…I…uh…YES MY FEELINGS BAKA!" She snapped, still red.

"Sakura-chan? You like me?" Naruto smirked. He got up and started walking toward her. She backed up.

"Well, I uh," Sakura stuttered. Sasuke smirked at the effect Naruto was having on Sakura.

"I think you DO, Sakura-chan…" Naruto whispered huskily in her ear as she slammed into a tree. He grabbed her chin, tilted it down, and kissed her.

Slowly, Sakura started to respond.

Kakashi poofed and looked at the new couple. "Training's cancelled for today…I have to go find Jiriaya…"

"Hnn,' Sasuke said, and walked away.

Leaving the two new lovers behind.

* * *

**There ya go, don't tear my head off if it wasn't what you thought it would be...**

**I realize this is longer then my other blossoms.**

**All my blossoms before this were written in a journal and I only used one page for each pairing (also the one after this and number 21, whenever I post that, were written in the journal) and I just typed this one on out.**

**It sorta became a oneshot...heh...heh...**

**-sweatdrops-**

**PLeaSe ReViEw**

**LATERz!**

**MaybelleDragon**


	15. Start Over

**Yo, people. I don't know how I'm keeping my eyes opened.**

**I now have every blossom up to Blossom # 33 typed! WHEW! I'm tired!**

**Anyway, back to business... MWAHAHAHA! SHUT UP INNER! -locks inner in a cage. throws cage into ocean- Er. Anyway.**

**Disclaimer: Me own nothing.**

**Title: Start Over.**

**Pairing: SakuraIno**

**Word Count: 149**

**WARNING: Implied Yuri, or GirlxGirl. Only SLIGHT IMPLIED Yuri. So don't kill me.**__

**

* * *

**

_**38 Blossoms**_.

**SakuraIno**

**15: Start Over**

She settled herself next to the blond, not saying a single word.

"It's got to be tough," The blond smiled at her pink-headed friend, resting a hand on her shoulder.

The pink-haired girl sighed. "Ino, Naruto is such a pervert," She moaned. "He just WANTED to find out what would happen if her made-out with Sasuke…baka…"

Ino snorted. "He wasn't worth it, Sakura."

Sakura smiled. _You're right Ino. He wasn't. But you…you are…_ She thought. She'd had a crush on Ino for a while, though she'd covered it up with Naruto.

She suspected.

Or maybe he really was just horny over Sasuke…

She had a chance to start over though.

She smiled, and squeezed Ino's other hand. "Right again, Ino…"

Ino flashed her a grin. "Or course! When haven't I been?"

Sakura smiled, and leaned in closer.

For now, she could just be with her savior.

* * *

**DONE! YAYS**

**Inner MaybelleDragon: Pssht.**

**WTF? I THOUGHT I THREW YOU IN THE OCEAN! **

**Inner MaybelleDragon: You did.**

**Er, anyway.**

**PLeAsEe ReViEw**

**LATERz!**

**MaybelleDragon**


	16. A Gentleman

**Inner MaybelleDragon: Hello people...**

**Inner MaybelleDragon: My outer is currently passed out from being tired so...I...am here...to enteirtain you... -chuckles-**

**Inner MaybelleDragon: DIEEEEEEEEEEEEE WORL-**

**-stuffs inner in a box- Sorry people she lies.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The world is a sad place.**

**Title: A Gentleman**

**Pairing: SakuraKakashi**

**Word Count: 90**

**_

* * *

_**

_**38 Blossoms**_

**SakuraKakashi**

**16: A Gentleman**

She was younger than him.

HA! Like he cared!

The first time he saw her he knew he was going to have a little trouble.

Pssht. A LITTLE trouble. Riiiiight.

But, being the gentleman he was, he never said a thing.

Treated her like a daughter.

When he wanted her as a lover.

So he waited.

And waited…

And waited…

And waited…

Until he couldn't take it any longer, and made-out with her in front of a bunch of shinobi.

He was a gentleman.

But gentlemen make mistakes, right?

Right.

* * *

**There we go. **

**Sorry if everything I'm typing seems werid...**

**I'm watching Who's Line Is It Anyway and I'm cracking up...**

**Lolz it's so funny.**

**Er. Anyway...**

**Tell me what you think!**

**pleASe reVIEw**

**LATERz!**

**MaybelleDragon**


	17. Please, Just Let Me Go

**Hey people, 'sup?**

**Inner MaybelleDragon: -mumbling-**

**Shut up.**

**Er, anyway! I'm thinking about writing Hinata, Ino, Temari, and Tenten versions of _38 Blossoms..._meh. I dunno.**

**Whatever.**

**Disclaimer: Me own NUTIN'!**

**Title: Please, Just Let Me Go**

**Pairing: SakuraItachi**

**Word Count: 158**

**Note: Before this takes place, Sakura has left Kohona (approx. three years after 'Sasuke-kun' has returned) and was a rogue (getting even more stronger) but by a sheer chance of 'luck' Itachi found the powerful little lady, became attracted to her, and dragged her (kicking and screaming on her part) to the Akatsuki, where she was forced to join (like Deidara). It starts as she's running away for the twentieth time... (you'd think she'd know better by know, huh?)**__

**

* * *

**

_**38 Blossoms**_

**SakuraItachi**

**17: Please, Just Let Me Go**

_Please don't come after me, please don't come after me…_ was all the pretty pink-haired medic could think as she ran away.

Away from Kohona. Away from the Akatsuki. Away from her friends. Away from HIM.

They were so much alike, yet so different.

She had been taken by surprise the first time she had met him; in battle, of course, but it was a meeting nonetheless.

And, although she didn't know it then, he by her.

She was intriguing to him.

He needed her.

Ever since that day.

He'd told her a thousand times.

The pink-haired medic crossed her fingers and hoped, by some miracle, that Uchiha Itachi would not come after her this time. That he would give up.

After all, she kept running away from him, didn't she?

Somehow she knew he WASN'T, though.

He would chase after her-again-and bring her back.

He NEEDED her.

_Please don't come after me, please don't come after me…!_

_

* * *

_

**I hope the note helped you all understand it better... -goes and hides in a corner- DON'T KILL ME!**

**Yes, she's still a medic, and she got Tsunade's training. I just messed it up a bunch and changed it.**

**YUPS.**

**plesAz REvieW**

**LATERz!**

**MaybelleDragon**


	18. Pervert

**Hey everyone, I KNOW I just posted SakuraItachi but...meh. Whatever. I just wanna get this story done and over with so I can work on _Weak_ (yes, I'm going to attempt to start writing _Weak_ again) and then, after that, _All-Girls' Squad Book Two_. I know, a pretty hetic schedule, but I'm going to attempt it.**

**Right. -cough cough- ATTEMPT.**

**I swear I might have to end up discontinuing _Weak_ (dunno what I'm talking about? It's the sequel to _My Name is Maybelle _and _Trust Me)_**

**Er, anyway. Enuff about my other stories, but to _38 Blossoms_!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Title: Pervert**

**Pairing: SakuraJiriaya (another sannin! Lolz).**

**Word Count: 113 **

_

* * *

_

_38 Blossoms_**SakuraJiriaya**

**18: Pervert**

"YOU trained NARUTO?" The pink-haired girl screamed, red in the face as she slammed his head into the ground.

"Ouch…just like Tsunade…" He muttered.

"YOU MADE HIM A FREAKIN' PERVERT, DAMMIT!" She screamed.

"Just calm down, just calm down…"

"WHY WOULD I LET MY GUARD DOWN AROUND YOU?" She kicked his head for good measure.

"That's true…hey, he chose to be one on his own! Don't blame me!"

"Somehow, I doubt that's true," She sniffed.

He sighed underneath her foot. Just what had he gotten himself into?

Oh, yeah. Trying to give her a comment and it ended up like a perverted comment to her.

He was NOT going to try that again.

…Okay, maybe he was.

* * *

**Okay, very long author's note.**

**JUST SO people don't start hackling me about what to write next, I'm going to TELL YOU the next three blossoms. Got it? Good.**

**Blossom # 19**

**Pairing: SakuraKin**

**Title: Day Off**

**Blossom #20**

**Pairing: SakuraInnerSakura (DON'T ASK! I MEAN IT! You'll find out soon enuff)**

**Title: Only Myself**

**Blossom #21**

**Pairing: SakuraHinata**

**Title: I'm Not Jealous, He Is!**

**Okay, so there ya go. **

**GRRR.**

**pleAZe LEavE reVIewS**

**thANk YoU**

**LATERz!**

**MaybelleDragon**


	19. Day Off

**Yo, people.**

**Wassup?**

**I'm MAJORLY bored.**

**And tired.**

**Whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Title: Day Off**

**Pairing: SakuraKin**

**Warning: MAJORLY IMPLIED (er, sort of) Yuri, or GirlxGirl. Don't like? Don't read.**

**Note: Kin was never "killed", and Sasuke never got the curse mark. He never left Kohona but Sakura did, after falling in love with Kin (and vice versa). Sakura is now a VERY powerful Sound nin. She and Kin are Oroichmaru most prized female kunoichi (Tayuya was killed and Sakura took her place and Kin took Kimmimaro's place after he died since he was straining his body). **__

**

* * *

**

_**38 Blossoms**_

**SakuraKin**

**19: Day Off**

The pink-headed girl lazily stretched her arms, rolling over in her bed, closer to her lover.

"Sakura-chayyyn…stop moving…" A feminine voice grumbled.

"Sorry," Sakura whispered into her ear, silent laughing as her lover twitched.

A hand shot out of the covers and dragged Sakura down to burrow with her. "I SAID, stop MOVING."

"But Kin," Sakura complained.

Kin effectively shut Sakura up by rolling over, glaring at her, and kissing her senseless.

"There ya go. Go back to bed," Kin muttered, burrowing herself once again.

Sakura silently laughed, wrapping her arms around Kin's waist. "Night, Kin."

"Sakura-chan, its MORNING."

"Which is exactly why we should be up."

"No. We have the day off and I'm going to spend it wisely," Kin retorted.

Sakura giggled. "Then why are you sleeping?"

Kin's mouth twitched. "Later, Sak."

"Why not now?" Sakura whispered.

"I'm too tired."

Sakura rolled on top of her lover. "Really, now?"

With a growl, Kin's hands pinned Sakura's wrists and they rolled over, putting Kin on top.

"Sakura-chan, unless you want to be sore for the rest of the week, I suggest you quit," Kin smirked, kissing Sakura's lips.

"Who says I don't want to be sore?" Sakura smirked as well.

Kin's smirk grew, and she pulled the covers over her and Sakura.

And Kin put Sakura to sleep.

FORCFULLY.

* * *

**Disgusts you? Er, please tell me...**

**-coughs- Er. ANYWAY.**

**Next Three Blossoms:**

**Blossom #20**

**Pairing: SakuraInnerSakura (DON'T ASK! YOU'LL FIND OUT SOON ENUFF)**

**Title: Only Myself**

**Blossom #21**

**Pairing: SakuraHinata**

**Title: I'm Not Jealous, He Is!**

**Blossom #22**

**Pairing: SakuraKiba**

**Title: Yours**

**Peace!**

**PLEAse reVIeW**

**LATERz!**

**MaybelleDragon**


	20. Only Myself

**Hey everyone. 'Sup? I am feeling better, thanks to a cup of hot cocoa!**

**Yummy.**

**Er, anyway. Here's blossom number 20, the SakuraInnerSakura...**

**Are ya guys confused?**

**I really can't be-LIEVE I wrote this. Er. Well. -cough-**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my ideas that went into the making of this Blossom.**

**Title: Only Myself**

**Pairing: SakuraInnerSakura**

**Note: This blossom contains some...exetremly WEIRD thoughts. I thought I'd take a spin on asexuality with Sakura-chan, but since Sakura has an Inner...thus the (sort of, if ya look at it that way) crack pairing of SakuraInnerSakura emerges. This pairing takes place as Sakura is about to die, after returning from a mission. _Inner Sakura_ is the dominate one, and it seems Sakura has fallen into that love-no-one-no-one-loves-me-stage. Sad. Anyway, any further questions should be directed toward me courtesy via message or review.**

**

* * *

**

_**38 Blossoms**_

**SakuraInnerSakura**

**20: Only Myself**

_Only myself…only myself…_

_I love only myself and Inner Sakura. No one else. No one else stands up to the standards of Inner Sakura…my dreams…oh GAWD when she kisses me…_

_It is wrong to feel this way about your Inner, I know. But…I can't…I can't help it…_

_I will love only myself._

_Me, and her, ourselves, by ourselves, love, only._

_I'm in a world that has no end, and Inner Sakura is behind me, whispering sweet nothings into my ear…_

"_He is nothing anymore, Sak…he broke our heart…let's break his," she whispered, her breath going down my back._

_I am in a coma._

_I will die in five days._

_Take that, Uchiha Sasuke._

_There is no WAY I will marry you anymore._

_Only myself._

_

* * *

_

**Ahem. Sorry fellow Sasuke-lovers, I kinda needed to put that in... -sweatdrops-**

**Hey did I do okay with it? I'm really nervous, putting it in here...but it's one of my thirty-eight planned pairings, so here it is.**

**Erm. YES. Well, I shall be doing a Hinata version of _38 Blossoms_ next.. Sadly, there will be less then thirty-eight since I shall be taking OUT HinataSakura (since I already did that) and a few others I could never see work.**

**Thanks, Rakero-chan, for saying I should do Hinata next! I was in between Tenten and Hinata, but Hinata my fave girl along with Sakura! So, again, thanks!**

**Next Three Blossoms:**

**Blossom #21**

**Pairing: SakuraHinata (speak of the devil)**

**Title: I'm Not Jealous, He Is!**

**Blossom # 22**

**Pairing: SakuraKiba**

**Title: Yours**

**Blossom #23**

**Pairing: SakuraKimmimaro (for Rakero-chan; when you asked, I'd forgotten, but it was next on the list after SakuraKiba. Lolz)**

**Title: Sound Six**

**pleaZe REVIeW**

**LATERz!**

**MaybelleDragon**


	21. I'm Not Jealous, He Is!

**Hey people. ****Um, did you all like the last one?**

**...I've gotten no reviews for it so I'm thinking people don't like it... **

**-sweatdrops- -sob- Did ANYONE like it?**

**... -stares-**

**Okay, so this chapter is SakuraHinata and I'm SORRY LOYAL BLOND-IDIOT FANS (therefore; Naruto is you're favorite character) I do some SLIGHT Naruto bashing in this, but its nutin much (in fact, if I didn't point it out you probably wouldn't notice it; its just barely there) so DON'T hurt me.**

**Er. Yeah. Here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I own...the chapstick sitting next to my laptop, which I also own. Not Naruto.**

**Title: I'm Not Jealous, He Is!**

**Pairing: SakuraHinata**

**Word Count: (Word Count for LAST CHAPTER would be 124 sorry I 4got to put it in there) For THIS CHAPTER is 176.**

**Warning: Contains some slight IMPLIED Yuri, or GirlxGirl.**

**Note: Before this took place, Naruto made a bet with Sakura, both of whom told each other they liked Hinata. If Naruto won, Sakura had to pay for a whole month of him eating ramen. If she won, he had to go out with Sasuke, who'd expressed a crush on Naruto to Sakura earlier that day.**

**

* * *

**

_**38 Blossoms**_

**SakuraHinata**

**21: I'm Not Jealous, He is!**

The shy female blushed as the blond idiot pressed a hand to her forehead. "N-naruto…"

The pink-haired female fumed inside furiously. She glared at the pair, although she had no idea why.

Although she told herself she WASN'T jealous, her inner seemed to think otherwise. She screamed inwardly toward the blond, flailing her arms furiously.

"So what's your answer Hinata?" Naruto tilted his head.

"I'm sorry Naruto…you're too late…" Hinata said timidly.

Inner Sakura started to dance. Her outer, however, just made a sympathetic noise.

"Um…Sakura-chan?" Hinata blushed a thousand different shades of red.

"Hai Hinata-chan?"

"Would you like to eat with me..?" Hinata twiddled her fingers.

Naruto's jaw dropped. Inner Sakura started her own disco party.

"Sure Hinata-chan!" Sakura smirked at Naruto. "HA. You lose," She told the dumb-struck blond. "**I **got Hinata-chan…" Hinata continued to blush as Sakura pulled her towards food.

"AH…SAKURA-CHAN! Not fair! I don't like Sasuke-teme that way!" Naruto complained to the pink-haired girl.

"But he does!" Sakura called back evilly.

Naruto blinked. "Nani???" But she was already gone.

* * *

**Lolz. Poor Naruto. **

**Mwahaha. Sasuke's gonna ravish him.**

**Lolz...**

**Hina is so cute -squeals-**

**Next Three Blossoms: **

**Blossom #22**

**Pairing: SakuraKiba**

**Title: Yours**

**Blossom #23**

**Pairing: SakuraKimmimaro**

**Title: Sound Six**

**Blossom #24**

**Pairing: SakuraKabuto**

**Title: Bonds**

**Okay people!**

**PLEASe rEVIEW THANk yOu**

**LATERz!**

**MaybelleDragon**


	22. Yours

**Hey people. 'Sup?**

**Sakura: Yo.**

**WHOA! SAKURA! Where have ya been?**

**Sakura: ...Around... -shifty eyes-**

**...Okay then.**

**Sakura: Yup.**

**Disclaimer: I own...THE COOKIE I'M EATING! Lolz no I don't own even that.**

**Title: Yours**

**Pairing: SakuraKiba**

**Word Count: Um...216**

_**

* * *

**_

_**38 Blossoms**_

**SakuraKiba**

**22: Yours**

"KIBA YOU JERK!"

"Sakura, look, I didn't MEAN to…"

"Oh don't give me that crap, Inuzuka, you perfectly well meant to!"

"I swear I didn't!"

"Why in hell should I believe you?"

"C'mon, Sakura, please?"

"Inuzuka, you're a freaking MORON!"

He grinned devishly. "But I'm YOUR moron."

Her face went red. "SHUT UP! I thought we agreed we weren't going to have a public relationship?"

"I'm getting tired of watching other men flirt with you. You're MINE, Sakura, no matter how much you deny it."

She growled. She knew that he was a very protective man. She rubbed her temples as he leaned in closer.

"Kiba! You BAKA! Stop! There are people around!" She hissed.

"You accepted the date," He murmured.

"Only because it's after we were training!" She hissed, trying to find a way out.

The next thing she knew, his hand was around the back of her neck and he was dragging her towards him. He grinned, then it dropped into a smirk.

"You. Are. MINE," He growled, his face a mere few inches from hers. "No one else's. MINE."

And then he kissed her, his unique smell flitting around them, not paying attention to the fellow shinobi around them who were gasping.

She felt herself slowly give into the kiss.

_Yours, Kiba. Yours._

_

* * *

_

**Okay I was bored, so I decided to write this one without using their names, much. Y'know, using 'he' and 'she' like 'he said' and 'she said' instead of 'Kiba said' and 'Sakura said'.**

**Did that make sense?**

**Sakura: Nope.**

**Didn't think so...whatever...**

**Anyway!**

**Next Three Blossoms:**

**Blossom #23**

**Pairing: SakuraKimmimaro**

**Title: Sound Six**

**Blossom #24**

**Pairing: SakuraKabuto**

**Title: Bonds**

**Blossom #25**

**Pairing: SakuraNeji**

**Title: Dying Murmers**

**Sakura: Dying MURMERS? Wtf?**

**Whatever.**

**pleaSE leaVE ReVIEWs**

**LATERz!**

**MaybelleDragon**

**Sakura-chan**


	23. Sound Six

**Yo, people. **

**I'm tired. Grr, grumpy too.**

**Sakura: ...Whatever.**

**...Okay then. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**This is for somebody...er...um... -sifts through files- OH! RIGHT! Rakero-chan, she asked me for this one (the pairing I mean). So HERE WE GO!**

**Disclaimer: Me own...NOTHING!**

**Title: Sound Six**

**Pairing: SakuraKimmimaro**

**Word Count: 236**

**Note: Kimmimaro is not dead. The rest is explained IN the blossom._

* * *

_ **

_38 Blossoms_

**SakuraKimmimaro**

**23: Sound Six**

She slowly awoke to find warmth next to her. _…Warmth…? Oh. Right. Kimmimaro._

She couldn't remember how long it had been going on. How she had betrayed her village (odd as it goes) and ran, far, far, far away to be found by Oroichmaru, who'd trained her. And made her part of the Sound Six.

She had been quick to admire Kimmimaro, quicker to follow whatever he said, and not mouth off like the rest of Sound Six. Then…there had been…

The offer. To Sasuke.

It had been horrible. She had never wanted to step foot in Kohona again.

Oroichmaru had other plans for her.

She had been literally FORCED by Kimmimaro to come with them. She had remembered smirking at Sasuke before sweeping the ground with him, snarling that he had gotten weak after she left.

Smart move, that one, 'cause it just drove Sasuke's ego even more to prove he was better than her.

He HAD to accept.

She had let Kimmimaro go on ahead, instead battling Lee and Gaara herself. She had barely managed to escape with her life, and now here she and Kimmimaro were, the only two left of the Sound Six, snuggled together.

She had forgotten just how that had happened.

…She was pretty sure it had to do with sake.

She rolled closer to Kimmimaro, who draped an arm over her, and the two lovers went back to sleep.

* * *

**Okay people. Did I do okay?**

**I like this one a LOT, but I don't know if YOU GUYS liked it.**

**Sakura: Okay?**

**Whatever.**

**Next Three Blossoms:**

**Blossom #24**

**Pairing: SakuraKabuto**

**Title: Bonds**

**Blossom #25**

**Pairing: SakuraNeji**

**Title: Dying Murmers**

**Blossom #26**

**Pairing: SakuraChouji**

**Title: Friends**

**Sakura: Okay.**

**pleASe revIEW**

**LATERz!**

**MaybelleDragon**


	24. Bonds

**Hi people.**

**Sakura: Yo.**

**I do not know what I am going to do. My mind will NOT work with me here; I have to more blossoms to WRITE, and my brain won't let me do so!**

**I'm so pissed**

**Disclaimer: I own...oh. Nothing.**

**Title: Bonds**

**Pairing: SakuraKabuto**

**Word Count: 150**__

**

* * *

**

_**38 Blossoms**_

**SakuraKabuto**

**24: Bonds**

The pink-haired medic was NOT IMPRESSED with the silver haired medic before her.

Actually, she wanted to chop his head off.

The pink-haired female grumbled, refusing to meet the eyes of one Kabuto, Oroichmaru's lapdog.

"Sakura-san. LOOK AT ME. Do I have to force you?"

Sakura's head snapped up and she snarled at Kabuto, trying to get free of her bonds.

Kabuto's eyes arched. "You do realize….you created those bonds yourself…"

Sakura made an animalistic sound, refusing to satisfy him with words.

He was right, though. She had made the bonds out of her hatred and love for Sasuke.

And he had gotten her caught in them.

Damn Kabuto.

She really hated him.

She probably always would.

"Sakura-san, don't do anything dramatic. Just wait patiently, alright?" And he left.

Visions of Kabuto being strangled danced in her head as she passed out.

Damned silver-haired medic. He even haunted her dreams.

* * *

**'Kay, I realize its short.**

**Most of my other ones, their either a conversation OR Sakura thinking about what's happened with her 'partner'. So, I decided to do BOTH for this (it worked well, didn't it? Or did it?) and see how it worked out.**

**I rather like it, i dunno, that's just my opinion.**

**I had to read a few KabuSaku fics before I wrote this, because I just couldn't really WRAP my mind around the couple I was going to write. So, thanks to the people out there who write KabuSaku. Those really helped me...**

**Anyway, I'm not gonna mention names, you can just go search for them yourself (if you want to). **

**Sakura: ...**

**Okay! On we go!**

**Next Three Blossoms**

**_Blossom #25_**

**Pairing: SakuraNeji**

**Title: Dying Murmers**

**_Blossom #26_**

**Pairing: SakuraChouji**

**Title: Friends**

**_Blossom #27_**

**Pairing: SakuraLee**

**Title: Steps**

**Okay so there ya go!**

**pleazzE REView**

**LATERz!**

**MaybelleDragon**


	25. Dying Murmers

**Mwahaha ha ha!**

**Yesum, I have FINALLY written all thirty-eight blossoms for this! And I'm attempting to write the Hinata ones.**

**Okay, so when i post it, it'll be called _Fainting: 30 Times, Over and Over_. Er...I realize the title's a little weird...meh whatever. **

**Sakura: ...**

**WHAT?**

**Sakura: Nothing.**

**Disclaimer: I no own the fox, so you don't sue.**

**Title: Dying Murmers**

**Pairing: SakuraNeji**

**Word Count: 165**

_

* * *

_

_38 Blossoms_

**SakuraNeji**

**25: Dying Murmurs**

The pink-haired girl rested against her Anbu captain, trying to re-gather her strength.

"Neji," She murmured. "How long have we been out here?"

"I don't know," Neji quietly replied back, resting his head on hers.

Both of them had people at home, eagerly awaiting their return.

"Neji…" She muttered.

"Yes Sakura?"

"We're not gonna make it home, you realize that, right?"

"Yes," Neji replied, his eyes half-closing.

"Neji?"

"Yes?"

"You're hella annoying. And an ice cube."

"Thank you very much, Sakura," Neji said dryly.

"You're welcome."

"Well, you are stubborn."

Silence. Then, "I know. Tenten's gonna cry her heart out."

"I know. Naruto's gonna curse you."

"Pssht. Like I care."

Neji rolled his eyes. "Could you be a little less sarcastic, Sakura? We're dying here."

"I'm not dumb, Neji! I know that!" Sakura said, exasperated.

"Sakura?"

"Yes Neji?"

"You ready?"

"Yup. Here, take my hand."

With that, the two friends grasped hands, their eyes closing for the last time.

And they took their last breath.

* * *

**Hi people.**

**Not some of my best work, but meh. Whatever.**

**I'm so HAPPY, I'm finally gonna write some Hinata oneshots! YAYS!**

**I luv Hina. She and Sakura are AWESOME.**

**Oh, but no offense to Ino, Tenten, Temari, and all the other females. They rock, too.**

**Meh.**

**Whatever.**

**Next Three Blossoms**

**_Blossom #26_**

**Pairing: SakuraChouji**

**Title: Friends**

**_Blossom #27_**

**Pairing: SakuraLee**

**Title: Steps**

**_Blossom #28_**

**Pairing: SakuraIruka**

**Title: Medicine**

**Done.**

**Sakura: ...???**

**pleasE Review**

**LATERz!**

**MaybelleDragon**


	26. Friends

**Hi people.**

**I've finally settled into writing the Hinata ones! YES!**

**Oh, and I posted the first chapter of my GaaSaku threeshot (it's called _Pride_) so plez read that!**

**Peace.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of which includes Naruto.**

**Title: Friends**

**Pairing: SakuraChouji**

**Word Count: 126, a short thing, really_

* * *

_ **

_38 Blossoms_

**SakuraChouji**

**26: Friends**

"Chouji, don't-don't-" The pink-haired girl sighed.

"Why NOT, Sakura?"

"Don't let them get to you, Chouji, they're just jealous that you have the great friends that you do," Sakura smiled at the Akimichi.

"But…Sakura…"

Exasperated, Sakura turned to fully face him. "Look, Chouji, you've got me, Shikamaru, Ino-even if she doesn't at like it-Kiba, and Naruto! Those losers calling you names like 'fat', 'fattie', or 'piggy' are NOT your friends so don't listen to them! Your real friends will always be there for you, 'kay?"

Chouji stared at Sakura. She had changed so much since Sasuke had left. He realized that Sakura was happier, now that Sasuke was gone. "…Thank you, Sakura.'

"No problem. What are friends for?" The pink haired girl flashed him a smile.

* * *

**Uggh. My head is KILLING me**

**Medicine... -reaches for bottle-**

**Next Three Blossoms**

**_Blossom #27_**

**Pairing: SakuraLee**

**Title: Steps**

**_Blossom # 28_**

**Pairing: SakuraIruka**

**Title: Medicine**

**_Blossom #29_**

**Pairing: SakuraGenma**

**Title: Passed Out**

**Okay, there ya go people.**

**PLEASe rEVIEw**

**LATERz!**

**MaybelleDragon**


	27. Steps

**Hey everyone, here's another blossom for y'all.**

**I hate procrastination...**

**I can't believe I'm so CLOSE to the end of 38 Blossoms! ACK!**

**Disclaimer: My birthday wish-TO OWN EVERYTHING IN THE WORLD! MWAHAHA! But its not my birthday yet, so I still own nothing.**

**Title: Steps**

**Pairing: SakuraLee**

**Word Count: 115_

* * *

_**

_38 Blossoms_

**SakuraLee**

**27: Steps**

She turned him down. Always. Because of that Sasuke guy.

Lee did not PRESS Sakura to go out with him. He waited, and trained, and took steps to look better (getting rid of half his eyebrows, wearing less spandex, and such) so she would notice him.

She finally did.

"_Lee? Why are you not in your usual outfit?"_

"_I DECIDED TO TAKE STEPS TO LOOK MORE 'YOUTHFUL'!" He replied, giving her the good guy pose._

_She laughed. "Lee, you looked fine just the way you were. You don't have to change." _

And that's why he never gave up.

Because she was brutally honest.

And she WOULD give him a chance some day.

He knew it.

* * *

**Short! Gack! BLAME INNER MAYBELLEDRAGON!**

**Inner MaybelleDragon: WHAAAAT? WHY ME?**

**Ah, duh, cause you're the one who screams 'RUN! IT'S BUSHY BROWS! AGGGGGH! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! -glares-**

**Inner MaybelleDragon: -sweatdrops-**

**Next Three Blossoms**

**_Blossom #28_**

**Pairing: SakuraIruka**

**Title: Medicine**

**_Blossom #29_**

**Pairing: SakuraGenma**

**Title: Passed Out**

**_Blossom #30_**

**Pairing: SakuraKankauro (Did I spell his name right? AGH! DAMMIT!)**

**Title: Blame the Nerves**

**pleASe revIEw**

**LATERz!**

**MaybelleDragon**


	28. Medicine

**Hi people. I'm brining you more addictive (to me) sweet, sweet, oneshots.**

**Yup.**

**Yays.**

**Inner MaybelleDragon: ...**

**WHATEVER!**

**Disclaimer: I...own...only...Inner...Maybelle...Dragon... sad, I know.**

**Title: Medicine**

**Pairing: SakuraIruka**

**Word Count: 142_

* * *

_**

_38 Blossoms_

**SakuraIruka**

**28: Medicine  
**She wondered how he dealt with all the children.

…He had to have some trick.

There had to be SOME way to get through the day.

C'mon, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, herself, Ino, and Sasuke's fangirls?

Sakura was sure she would've died in his spot.

But he survived.

"Iruka-sensei?" Sakura asked him, catching him in passing one day.

He chuckled. "I'm not your sensei anymore, Sakura. You don't have to call me that."

"I just wanted to know-how did you handle my class?" Her eyes widened.

Iruka laughed. "medicine. Especially for the migranes."

Her eyes lit up. "YES! THE ANSWER TO MY PRAYERS! INTERNS, YOU'RE GOIN' DOWN!" And she ran off.

Iruka just stared at his former student as she wreaked havoc in the marketplace.

"…Medicine," He muttered, walking into a grocery story to find some pills for headaches.

"MWAHAHA! I SHALL WIN!"

* * *

**Okay, so how was it?**

**I made Sakura BIT of a ditz in this one, I realize it, but it's what makes it funny.**

**So, basically, she was so busy trying to take care of her patients and igoring her interns that she 'forgot' that medicine, the field she worked in, would help her with her problems.**

**I actually wondered how Iruka managed to survive...heh heh...I mean, c'mon! The Rookie Nine in his class? I would've died!**

**Er. ANYWAY.**

**Next Blossom:**

**_SakuraGenma_**

**_Passed Out_**

**Meh.**

**PLEAse reVIEW**

**LATERz!**

**MaybelleDragon**


	29. Passed Out

**Okay, hi people. I have all the remaining blossoms on documents, I just need to add the author's note to all those then they'll be done.**

**And I can finally post them! Mwahaha!**

**Inner MaybelleDragon: ...**

**WHATEVER!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, DAMMIT!**

**Title: Passed Out**

**Pairing: SakuraGenma**

**Word Count: 169_

* * *

_**

_38 Blossoms_

**SakuraGenma**

**29: Passed Out**

She just raised an eyebrow, not really wanting to know what she just walked into…

…Although she could guess.

Kakashi and his buddies were getting drunk…

AGAIN.

Sakura rubbed her forehead tiredly. "Perfect…" She muttered.

"Aiiiii…Sakura-chan!" Genma draped an arm around her shoulders.

Obviously drunk.

"Why don't you join us for a drink?" He slurred.

"Um, I'd rather not. Besides, Kakashi and I have a mission tomorrow," Sakura narrowed her eyes at her sensei, who was looking bewildered. "Don't tell me you forgot?"

" 'Lax, Sakura-chan, have a drink…" Genma shoved a drink into her hands. "I know there's something you wanna drown your sorrows in…"

Sakura glared at him. "Fine. But you ARE. NOT taking me home tonight."

"Damn," Genma muttered, rubbing his head. "Another drink, please!"

"Getting yourself more drunk Genma?"

"Whatever, blossom…" And before his drink even reached him, he passed out. On her.

"Ew," Sakura stated as she looked at the man leaning against her.

She was gonnna have to cancel that mission for tomorrow…

* * *

**Okay, done.**

**This is going to be REALLY short.**

**Meh. **

**_Next Blossom_**

**_SakuraKankauro_**

**_Blame the Nerves_**

**pleASE REView**

**LATERz!**

**MaybelleDragon**


	30. Blame the Nerves

**Hi people, I'm back.**

**Okay, so I'm nervous-I'm so close to finishing this! -paces-**

**Er, well, on we go, then???**

**Disclaimer: I own not even the hair bands in my hair.**

**Title: Blame the Nerves**

**Pairing: SakuraKankauro**

**Word Count: 146_

* * *

_**

_38 Blossoms_

**SakuraKankauro**

**30: Blame the Nerves**

She simply raised an eyebrow, wondering what he wanted.

"Er…well…I…" He scratched the back of his head, looking down at the ground below them.

She took this time to examine him, noticing he actually looked really good without all the make-up on. _He's kinda of cute actually…_ Sakura hid a blush that was arising on her cheeks.

"…You wanna go out sometime?" He finally muttered a phrase that was actually pleasing to her ears.

She smiled at him, her smile turning into a grin. "Sure, Kankauro. What took you so long?"

"…Blame the nerves," He muttered.

She giggled, placed a kiss on his cheek, and dashed away. "See ya at seven! And DON'T be late!"

Kankauro gaped at the back of the kunoichi he had a date with later tonight.

"Wow, she's different. Very different," He muttered, walking in the opposite direction.

Tonight would be interesting.

* * *

**Okay, there ya go.**

**-still pacing- Tell me what ya think?**

**_Next Blossom_**

**_SakuraSakon_**

**_Two Heads Are Better Then One_**

**Okay.**

**Meh.**

**pleaSe REVIeW**

**LATERz!**

**MaybelleDragon**


	31. Two Heads Are Better Then One

**Hi. Um, yeah.**

**I really don't know what to say...**

**I really CAN'T think rite now, my parents are watching some sports game upstairs and are screaming their heads off.**

**Which is dulling my concentration.**

**Grrrrr... -unhappy face-**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the yummy white chocolate I'm eating!**

**Title: Two Heads Are Better Then One**

**Pairing: SakuraSakon**

**Word Count: 144_

* * *

_**

_38 Blossoms_

**SakuraSakon**

**31: Two Heads Are Better Then One**

She always complained about his double heads. He was VERY dominate, and, well, she didn't like to be dominated.

"Why the hell did you merge with your twin?" She pouted at him one time.

"Why do you care?" He'd hissed back seductively.

" 'Cause it makes things more difficult for me!" She would huff back.

"Well…you know what they say…two heads are better then one," He would hiss suggestively.

After that comment, the resounding shrill of, "YOU PERVERT!" could be heard the stone cave.

The thing was, however, he'd usually end up being…RIGHT.

She'd never admit it to him, but there was something satisfying about being in his arms, kissing one of his heads while the other one kissed her neck.

She…just kept it a secret, that's all. Yup, a secret.

Two heads WERE better then one, as far as Haruno Sakura was concerned.

* * *

**Um, I'm sorry if I got some of the facts about Sakon wrong... -pokes fingers together- DON'T KILL ME!**

**Er. Yeah. Whateves.**

**_Next Blossom_**

**_SakuraIdate_**

**_Responsive_**

**Okay. See y'll next time.**

**pLeASe reviEw**

**LATERz!**

**MaybelleDragon**


	32. Responsive

**Heads up: This one SUCKS. **

**It's HORRIBLE. **

**Er...anyway...**

**Disclaimer: I. Own. NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Title: Responsive**

**Pairing: SakuraIdate**

**Word Count: 124_

* * *

_**

_38 Blossoms_

**SakuraIdate**

**32: Responsive**

She had cursed herself for blushing when she first met him all throughout their relationship.

No one knw about it. She didn't dare tell them.

The Tea country, where he resided, knew her quite well…

She just hope NOTHING would happen to split their relationship.

He said that wouldn't happen.

Stupid flirty, charming bastard.

She'd punched his head into the ground severel times during the course of their relationship.

Yet, no matter how much she yelled at him, whenever he gave her a massage, she was all untensed and very…RESPONSIVE.

Which was what had gotten them into this mess to begin with.

Yet, whenever she asked him if she could tell her team, he replied, "No."

He was very odd.

She didn't mind, however.

* * *

**-hangs head- This has GOT to be my worst work yet...it's CRAP!!!!!!!!**

**-coughs- A-HEM.**

**ANYWAY.**

**_Next Blossom_**

**_SakuraHaku_**

**_Corrupted_**

**I won't ask. You don't have to review unless you REALLY want to tell me how much of crap this is...Yup. It sucks.**

**LATERz...**

**MaybelleDragon**


	33. Corrupted

**Hi people. Again with another blossom.**

**Yays.**

**Five more to go!**

**Woo!**

**Disclaimer: I. OWN. NOTHING!**

**Title: Corrupted**

**Pairing: SakuraHaku**

**Word Count: 82_

* * *

_**

_38 Blossoms_

**SakuraHaku**

**33: Corrupted**

There was something different about the pink-haired girl, he noticed.

She was PROTECTING, instead of fighting.

Did her sensei not want to corrupt her pure, pure soul?

He only wished he could've met her sooner…

…He felt himself falling for her in that short amount of time…

Less then a day. Less then a hour? He didn't know.

Not fighting, PROTECTING.

If only he could've seen her when she grew up…

More beautiful…but corrupted.

Corrupted. He should've known.

It's what shinobi are.

* * *

**Okay, that ALSO sucked. **

**Grr!**

**_Next Blossom_**

**_SakuraKisame_**

**_Captor_**

**Yeah. Okay.**

**pleaSE reVIEW**

**LATERz...**

**MaybelleDragon**


	34. Captor

**Hi people.**

**Okay, so I actually really like this one a LOT. **

**Yup.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Title: Captor**

**Pairing: SakuraKisame**

**Word Count: 129_

* * *

_**

_38 Blossoms_

**SakuraKisame**

**34: Captor**

Her captor was freaking STRANGE.

A shark.

Stupid-ass-fish-face.

Oh, she told it to his face, too. It was hilarious to watch him explode in anger.

…He DID flirt with her, however. When he did, she threatened to punch him to the next oblivion, captor or not. That shut him up more often then not.

Really, she couldn't believe it, her captor was AFRAID of her.

What the hell? Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?

She was supposed to be afraid of him?

Well, she wasn't. Just midly freaked out by him.

He talked to her, and told her that she was better then all his other prisoners he'd had before.

She was PRETTY SURE she wasn't a prisoner anymore.

So why did she stay?

* * *

**there ya go.**

**Meh.**

**How'd i do?**

**_Next Blossom_**

**_SakuraKyuubi_**

**_Blossom and Fox_**

**pleASe reVIeW**

**Bye!**

**MaybelleDragon**


	35. Blossom and Fox

**Hi people. How's life?**

**Inner MaybelleDragon: -snorts-**

**SHUT UP!**

**Sakura: ...**

**WHAT? CAN'T I HAVE A CONVERSATION WITH MY INNER?**

**Sakura: Erm, yes.**

**Well then. Oh, yes, I'm posting _Fainting: 30 Times, Over and Over_ because I'm bored...and...well...you'll know why in a sec, after you read the blossom...it has to do with the next blossom to post...**

**Disclaimer: I own...OH! NOTHING!**

**Title: Blossom and Fox**

**Pairing: SakuraKyuubi (NOT SakuraNaruto ppl! I already DID that!)**

**Word Count: 181_

* * *

_**

_38 Blossoms_

**SakuraKyuubi**

**35: Blossom and Fox**

She WAS NOT afraid.

She just simply knew what to do when a predator was around.

She WOULD NOT move.

She WAS NOT scared.

No. She wasn't.

"Eh, so you're the blossom the brat thinks about all the time, eh?" The fox demon snorted, tilting her head up with a hand that had grown claws. She stared into the face of Naruto.

But it wasn't him.

It was the Kyuubi.

"Why not scared, eh?"

"Shut up, damn fox," She snapped, temporarily losing her control.

He smirked, leaned down, and…

He KISSED her.

Shit.

She could only register shock as he parted her lips, seeking her unique taste.

He finally pulled back. "Mm. Taste as good as the brat says…"

He leaned down for another brusing, ego-crashing kiss.

She closed her eyes.

_He's not Naruto. Don't give him a reaction_, was all she thought when he pulled away. However, the recent battle was having its affects on her, and she began to feel dizzy.

She promptly passed out, visions of Kyuubi wandering around in her head.

_You're actually really pretty, y'know, eh…_

_

* * *

_

**Lolz. I had SOOOOOO much fun writing this one, I should really write others with Kyuubi, like KkashiKyuubi (lol that's just WEIRD), SasukeKyuubi (been done before) and HinataKyuubi (lol! She'd probably die of a heart attack...no offense to Hina...she rulez...I luv her...just like i LUV Sakura!).**

**That was too much fun to write, actually.**

**MWAHAHA! HA! HA! HA! HA!**

**Inner MaybelleDragon: ...**

**_Next Blossom_**

**_SakuraKonan_**

**_Pet_**

**Okay, so tell me whatcha think...**

**Nee...I CAN'T WAIT TO POST THE NEXT ONE! Mwahaha...**

**BUT!!!!!! I need, like, erm, five more reviews, I REALLY don't care if one person presses the review button five times I just want five more reviews b4 I post SakuraKonan...**

**Omg that's gonna be hard for me...but...it's, like, the thirty-sixth one, and this is going to be over soon but um, I might do another Sakura oneshot fic, I dunno, it was fun writing this...**

**Or maybe I'll do Akatsuki pairings...lolz whatever...erm...**

**-sobs- School resumes for me tomorrow... -sobs- NOOOOO! **

**pleASe reVIeW**

**LATERz!**

**MaybelleDragon**


	36. Pet

**Okay, I say: SCREW IT! I'm not going to make you wait any longer...here ya go...Blossom #26... SakuraKonan!**

**BECAUSE I'M SO NICE!**

**Erm. Anyway...**

**I have _Fainting: 30 Times, Over and Over_ up. So, um, please read that if you like Hina...**

**Okay, on we go!**

**Disclaimer: I. own...NOTHING!**

**Title: Pet**

**Pairing: SakuraKonan**

**Word Count: 168**

**Warning: Implied Yuri, or GirlxGirl**

_

* * *

_

_38 Blossoms_

**SakuraKonan**

**36: Pet **

The pink-haired blossom HATED being a pet.

SO, naturally, she was quite disgusted of being Konan, an Akatsuki member's, 'prisoner'.

a.k.a Pet.

Oh, Konan treated her perfectly FINE…

It was just the fact that every Akatsuki member sniggered when they saw her, with the exception of Tobi, Konan, and the Leader, er…Pein.

"Sa-ku-raaaaa!" Konan called, the blue-haired Akatsuki member appearing. "How is my darling prisoner?"

"Just dandy," Sakura said sarcasticly.

"Don't use sarcasm with me, Sakura-chayyyn," Konan said, quite, well…

_Seductively._

Ew.

"Whatever," Sakura muttered.

Konan leaned closer.

"Sakura-chaaaaan…" She purred. "You are NOT leaving for a long, long, long time…so I suggest you get USED to my presence…" She placed a small kiss on Sakura's lips, smirked at her, then left.

Sakura blinked. What the hell?

"I am NOT a pet, I am not a pet I am not a pet I am not a-"

Sakura cut herself off, eyes widening.

"Holy crap. I'm a freakin PET."

She groaned, putting her head in her hands.

"A PET."

* * *

**Heh.**

**It was okay...I really liked writing it...**

**Um, b4 I forget, this blossom is for mariahpink, because she made me change my mind and I posted it even though I only got two reviews.**

**_Next Blossom_**

**_SakuraKurenai_**

**_Worth It_**

**Buh-bye!**

**pleASzE revIEw**

**LATERz...**

**MaybelleDragon**


	37. Worth It

**Hi again...this is the second-to-last one... -gasps- AGH! NOOO!**

**Er, that reminds me: CHECK OUT _Fainting: 30 Times, Over and Over_ IF you like Hina because that is the Hinata version of this. Mmm yep.**

**-cough cough-**

**Anyway...**

**Disclaimer: I own...NOTHING!**

**Title: Worth It**

**Pairing: SakuraKurenai**

**Word Count: 211**

_

* * *

_

_38 Blossoms_

**SakuraKurenai**

**37: Worth It**

The pink-haired woman was NOT amused.

She watched as the red-eyed sensei tried to teach her new student something. She blew out, trying to control her anger.

"Jeez, Sak, I know you like Kurenai-sensei, but really, get jealous isn't gonna help anything," Hinata told her, sitting beside her on the hill.

"Whatever," was all the pink-haired woman would say.

"Why don't you just tell her? It will get things off your back," Hinata knew her sensei very well. She knew that her was definitely NOT attraceted to the opposite sex.

"Nah,' Sakura answered. 'I mean, I know she likes fellow females, but so soon after she broke up with Anko…? Nope. Damn Anko for being bisexual."

Sakura was not very happy with the purple-haired woman, who broke Kurenai's heart for Kakashi.

Sakura's perverted sensei.

The pink-haired girl breathed in, trying to control her temper.

Hinata placed a hand on Sakura's arm and smiled at her. "Everything will be fine," Hinata told her.

"Thanks Hina-chan," Sakura smiled. "C'mon, let's go get ramen, you-know-who will probably be there.."

Hinata flushed a bunch of shades of red and nearly passed out.

Sakura chuckled and led her away, taking one last look at Kurenai.

_I shall wait for you, Kurenai…you are most definitely worth it._

_

* * *

_

**Hee, done.**

**Okay, so the next one is the last one... -sobs- **

**Sakura: ... -sniff-**

**Inner MaybelleDragon: -rolls eyes-**

**_Next Blossom_**

**_SakuraTsunade_**

**_Sake_**

**pleaSE REview**

**LATER...**

**MaybelleDragon**


	38. Sake

**Hi, the last blossom...I can't believe it...**

**WAAAH! I'm gonna miss doing all of these...**

**Yup. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, do I really have to tell you this for the thirty-eighth time? Apparntly so. **

**Title: Sake**

**Pairing: SakuraTsunade**

**Word Count: 137**__

**

* * *

**

_**38 Blossoms**_

**SakuraTsunade**

**38: Sake**

Sakura frowned at her shishou.

"Tsunade! You really need to lighten up on the sake!"

"But…Sakura…itzzz so good…" Tsunade slurred.

Sakura grabbed Tsunade's secret stash of sake and threw it away. Tsunade started to cry.

"Tsunade, you REALLY need to NOT drink so much sake," She scolded her teacher.

Tsunade flailed her arm in the sky. "Whatever." And she started to snore.

"Tsunade? Tsunade?" Sakura slammed her fist on her sensei's desk.

She still didn't awake.

Sakura was getting furious.

"Dammit, Tsunade…" She muttered, walking out of the door. She turned to Shizune.

"Hey, can you let every sake seller to NOT SELL Tsunade sake?" She asked Shizune.

"Of course!" Shizune smiled at her.

Sakura walked out, bracing herself for the next day, when her sensei would yell at her.

Ah. Life was good.

It really was.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaand...**

**DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Yup.**

**-tears of joy-**

**I would REALLY appreciate it if EVERYONE who read this reviewed.**

**Yeah.**

**Mmmhmm.**

**pleaSE REVIeW**

**BUH-BYe...**

**MaybelleDragon**


End file.
